you're my angel
by Infinity journey
Summary: Post 3x24, une autre version de ce qui pourrait se passer. ( en attendant la suite ).
1. Fear

Post 3x24, une idée de ce qui pourrait arriver. Quelques musiques que j'ai écoutées pour écrire :

Seven devils – florence and the machine, Jon howard – in the air tonight, the beginning of the end – klregy x valerie broussard, Torches – x ambassadors, Ashes – claire guerreso (evidement..)

* * *

« Désolé mais le diable n'a qu'une seule parole ! »

Elle courait, elle était encore trop loin et ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle l'entendait, cela la soulageait déjà, mais il était seul, seul face à tous ces hommes. Comment pouvait-il encore les narguer ainsi ? Peut-être … Et si depuis le début, si depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Lucifer, cette petite part d'elle qui voulait le croire avait raison… Elle secoua la tête, non !

« Et Chloé ça va ? »

Marcus… il était en vit.

« Très bien, mais pas grâce à toi… » Elle frissonna, comment avait-elle pu atterrir si vite là-haut, sur ce toit, comment… Elle frissonna encore se battant contre les idées saugrenues qui bouillonnaient dans son esprit.

 _Elle allait bien c'est tout ce qui comptait_ , les mots doux et paisibles quelques instants plus tôt, l'effrayait, jusqu'où irait-il ? Pourquoi doutait-elle maintenant, elle ne voulait pas laisser son esprit aller aussi loin, réaliser…

Elle les entend vaguement parler de paradis, parler trop bas de Charlotte, mais son cœur bat trop fort, le sang tambourine dans ses oreilles, elle a envie d'hurler, mais elle n'ose pas intervenir.

Les voix sont trop basses, elle s'en approche mais elle n'entend qu'un bourdonnement dur, et sombre provenant de la bouche de Lucifer. Il parle à Marcus, avec un ton terrifiant…

Et c'est là qu'elle entend, le rire victorieux de Marcus, le rire sure et brutal. Non, elle avance, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ai prit le dessus, a l'idée qu'il LUI ai fait du mal... Mais Lucifer était si sûr de lui à cet instant...

Alors elle le voit de dos, Pierce à terre, mal au point. Elle descend les escaliers le fixant, rassurée de le voir accroupi et pas à la place de l'ultime pécheur.

« Lucifer ! »

Quelque chose ne va pas, il ne bouge pas, ou doucement, Marcus et mort, elle regarde la chemise rouge, le poignard, un poignard qui ne lui ai pas inconnu, planté presque dans son cœur...

« Lucifer… » Elle voulait le voir, être rassurée, elle imaginait le tourment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se redresse doucement et se retourne. Il n'y avait là aucun tourment, de la surprise et une rage qu'elle dissipait rapidement…

« Alors tout est vrai… »

* * *

Il l'entend l'appeler, elle est la juste derrière, Pierce est mort étendu devant lui.

Son corps est tendu, ravivé par la rage, secoué… Il a peur soudainement, il ne veut pas qu'elle se rende compte, elle ne devait pas le voir ainsi, elle comprendrait trop vite qu'il avait tué un homme, guidé par un sentiment bestial, mais si réel, qu'il avait planté une lame dans le cœur de celui qu'elle a cru aimer un temps.

Il se retourne vers elle doucement, espérant que tout irait bien, ils s'étaient à peine retrouvés, à peine avoués ce qui comptait, elle ne devait pas faire marche arrière, non il ne le supporterai plus.

Il l'observe, terrifié, et se rend compte qu'il y a encore plus de peur dans ses beaux yeux bleus, sur les traits habituellement si doux de son visage, il est surpris par la respiration saccadée qui soulève brusquement sa poitrine. Non.

« Alors tout est vrai… »

Il ne comprend pas. « Lieutenant… »

Il la voit reculer, doucement, d'un pas hésitant.

« Alors tout était vrai. »

Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose cloche, il sait que l'homme étendu à terre a partagé des instant de sa vie, mais ce n'était que Cain bon sang...

Il observe ses yeux grands ouverts, terrifiés, avait-elle jamais eu peur de lui ? Comment pourrait-elle ? Il ressent la douleur de ses ailes qui saignent, qu'il ignorait depuis avant absorbé par la haine, il ne comprend pas. La tension retombe le laissant dans un flou étrange, et un sentiment de crainte s'infiltre en lui. Non…

Il l'observe reculer alors qu'il tend une main vers elle et se fige. Sa main est rouge, brulante, terrifiante. Non…

Il comprend la peur, il comprend la terreur, mais il ne peut pas la laisser partir maintenant.

« Chloé… » Son nom sort comme une supplique alors qu'il reprenait doucement le dessus sur ce visage qu'il n'espérait plus, qu'il ne désirait plus réellement.

 _Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous vois. – Je dois dire que moi non plus, c'est derniers temps_

Alors que s'était-il passé. Il avait compris, compris que le libre arbitre existait, qu'inconsciemment il décidait de tout ça... Alors comment avait-il pu lui montrer son visage, de cette façon, maintenant… Alors qu'il était quelques instants plus tôt, accroupi, victorieux, terrifiant, écœurant… il ferma les yeux deux secondes, essayant d'effacer ce sentiment qui enflait en lui..

Il avait voulu lui montrer tant de fois, mais là il était prêt à abandonner tout cela pour elle, a oublié ces histoires de diable, il ne pouvait pas être l'ange, mais son Lucifer, celui qu'il avait vu briller dans ses yeux... C'était avant tout ça, on ne peut renier sa nature, que pourrait-elle faire de ce qu'il était… Elle avait presque réussi à lui faire croire, pourtant il voyait la terreur dans ses yeux, plus une once de lumière, plus une once d'intimité.

Mais il avait tué Pierce… Il secoua la tête a cette pensé, grognant en sentant la douleur qui le tirait dans son dos à ce mouvement.

* * *

Son visage de diable avait disparu, et elle voyait la détresse, la douleur dans ses yeux. Mais son esprit s'était perdu, tétanisé face à cette image qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. La terreur ne s'estompait pas, encrée là, maintenant par cette incompréhension totale.

Elle entendit au son de sa voix quand il l'appela qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne fuit, mais elle ne pouvait pas, il n'était pas le diable pour elle, il était bon, exubérant certes, mais sensible, attentif, et tout cela sonnait faux face à l'imagine du rouge, des cicatrices, de ses yeux plus sombres que tout ce qu'elle ait pu voir..

Elle recula, encore, montant la première marche des escaliers. Elle observa sa respiration rapide, incapable de se détourner de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il avance.

Il s'approcha doucement et elle ne put faire autrement.

« Chloé, attend… »

Elle se retourna, brisé par le ton de sa voix, le murmure douloureux, mais incapable de lui faire face maintenant. Les larmes tombaient déjà sur ses joues, brulantes, se glissant sur le sol. Ce sol couvert de plumes ensanglantées… Ce n'est pas possible, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu...

Elle se précipita alors dans les escaliers, montant les marches deux par deux.

« CHLOE…. » Elle l'entendait crier son nom, d'un air désespéré, comme s'il allait se briser, un peu comme elle l'était à cet instant…

Il l'appela encore et elle se retourna rapidement, au bruit des débris, pour le voir trébucher sur les marches, la suivant difficilement, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

* * *

Chloé, elle ne devait pas partir, pas maintenant, elle ne reviendrait plus…

Il tenta de la suivre mais quelque chose n'allait pas, physiquement, et au fond de lui. Ses ailes saignaient, trop, son corps luttait, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre…

Elle était pourtant son point faible, elle le rendait vulnérable et la laisser partir serait certainement la meilleur chose a faire, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas...

Il trébucha dans l'escalier, glissant sur les débris, les morceaux de verres. Non il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule maintenant, elle ne reviendrait surement jamais…

Sa tête tournait, son cœur battait trop fort, qui eu crut que le diable en possédait un…

Il l'observa fuir, perdue, galopant comme un faon pris dans les phares, ou comme une proie poursuivit par une bête terrifiante. Il ne put nier que cela le brisa, mais il n'abandonnerait pas, il savait quel sentiment pouvait provoquer son visage, et il ne pouvait la laisser partir dans cet état.

Il se redressa péniblement, montant chaque marche une après l'autre, forçant ses appuis, oubliant la brûlure intense dans son dos.

* * *

Elle continua sa course jusqu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment, à l'arrière, dans cette petite rue qu'ils avaient empruntés plus tôt, fronçant les yeux face à la lumière soudaine et intense, qui contrastait avec la noirceur qui l'avait infiltrée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher, face à ça, cet éclat si pur, de repenser à l'image de Lucifer, sur ce toit, cette lumière autour de lui, cet instant si paisible, il avait l'air d'un ange…Tout venait de s'envoler en fumée…

Elle entendit la porte claquer à nouveau, et sentit sa présence, il était-là, il ne lâchait pas l'idée de la rattraper, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant. Elle ne se retourna pas mais resta cependant bloquée sur place, incapable d'affronter le regard de cet homme qu'elle aimait tant, la crainte de revoir ce feu à l'intérieur, cet homme qu'elle aurait voulu étreindre mais qu'elle pensait ne plus connaitre, ni observer son regard désespéré, celui qu'elle avait vu il y a quelques instants , et se dire qu'elle en était la raison. Elle resta bloquée, attendant que quelque chose se passe, laissant son sort se jouer, mais il ne vint pas, elle entendit sa respiration, forte, difficile, et rien… jusqu'à ce bruit sourds, lourds s'écrasant sur le sol.

Son instinct s'alarma, elle savait, et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner, laissant tous ses doutes sur place pour le voir, là, étendu. Elle était tétanisée par tant de sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient, pouvait-elle avoir seulement peur de Lucifer ? L'image rouge, terrifiante revint devant elle… Elle ne pu bouger, pensant soudain qu'il avait réellement vécu en enfer, régné en maître dans un monde de désolation… ce n'était pas son Lucifer… SON Lucifer…

Elle observa l'homme à terre, celui pour qui elle avait tant de tendresse. Il était encore éveillé, mais grimaçait, se tordant pour se mettre sur le côté, tellement pâle à cet instant, elle revit le beau regard si sincère et si tendre, quand il lui avouait ses sentiments la veille, quand il lui avouait ses peurs de la voir fuir… quelque chose n'allait pas.

Elle s'approcha alors rapidement de lui, ce fut plus fort que le reste, ce remémorant sa promesse, qu'il serait toujours son Lucifer. Elle se mit à genoux à côté de lui, à genoux devant le diable, et posa une main sur son épaule, sa peau était encore chaude… Elle le retourna vers elle et l'écouta grogner de douleur, déconcertée.

Il ouvrit les yeux qui étaient serrés jusqu'à là et l'observa doucement, inquiet, passionné comme toujours. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, elle voyait la supplique, l'amour, ce beau regard qui faisait d'elle une chose si vulnérable. Ses yeux étaient rougis, brûlants de terreur et de douleur, comme dans cette maudite salle.

* * *

Il la vit chercher une blessure inquiète, ses joues brillantes, mouillés par trop de larmes.

La douleur était là, et le plongeait dans un flou, qui l'empêchait d'agir clairement, il aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire qu'il était bien, qu'il était toujours la même personne, le même diable qu'elle ne voyait pas de la même façon… Il aurait voulu se fondre dans ses bras, disparaitre et oublier cette douleur, cette crainte intérieure de la perdre.

Il réussit seulement à poser sa main sur sa joue, entrelacer ses doigts dans quelques mèches de cheveux... Elle lui parla mais il ne comprit par tout de suite, et son manque de réaction n'arrangea rien, il la vit paniquer, non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait.

Il caressa sa joue, elle était là, son ange à lui, malgré tout…

« Lucifer, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il secoua doucement la tête, et ne put s'empêcher de grogner. « Reste avec moi… ». Malgré tout, malgré ce qui semblait alors être une malédiction, sa vulnérabilité, ses blessures qui ne guériraient pas..

Elle ne répondit pas, il vit le tourment dans ses yeux. Il reposa sa tête sur le sol froid, savourant l'instant, laissant ses yeux se fermer malgré lui…

* * *

« Lucifer ! » elle le secoua et il ouvrit les yeux, surpris, il s'en allait… et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il était allongé au milieu de la rue, il y avait peu de passants, mais ce serait vite suspect. Dan avait surement appelé des secours...

Elle attrapa son visage d'une main pour le forcer à la regarder, effaçant violement l'image de ses yeux rouges et terrifiants qui revenait, effaçant son regard si doux à cet instant… bon sang...

Il tremblait maintenant et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Lucifer qu'y a-t-il ? »

Elle le vit hésiter, il ne voulait pas lui dire, après tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, que pouvait-il y avoir de pire ?

Elle le poussa sur le côté, et vit une tache rouge effrayante sur le sol. Cela venait de son dos, le sang coulait, mais il n'y avait pourtant rien… elle enleva rapidement et difficilement la veste puis la chemise, cette chemise trop rouge, qu'elle n'avait pas vu plus tôt, il ne l'aidait pas vraiment, mais elle ne voyait toujours rien, à par tout ce sang déjà imbibé dans ses vêtements, et son dos pourpre mais indemne...

Elle se remis face à lui, accroupie, le contournant pour ne plus le déplacer. « Lucifer, s'il te plait… »

Ses yeux étaient entre ouverts, et il les ferma, les serra presque comme s'il n'osait pas la regarder à cet instant, bercé entre la douleur et la crainte. Elle sentit un brassement d'air, et l'entendit gémir de douleur, son cœur se brisa… Elle aperçut la masse blanche et rouge apparaitre et se laissa tomber en arrière, se retrouvant assise. Elle n'avait pas réellement peur, pas après ce qu'elle avait vu avant, elle ne pouvait simplement plus assimiler cela, bien que la beauté des deux grandes ailes qui s'étaient ouvertes l'hypnotisait.

Elle ne bougea pas pendant un long moment, captivée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende à nouveau SES plaintes, ses sursauts. Elle retourna son attention sur son visage, et vit le regard intense, brulant la question dans ses yeux, pouvait elle assumer de si belles choses ?

Elle tendit la main et l'entendit frissonner, et réalisa alors le rouge, les trainées, les gouttes sur le sol… les balles coincées... Elle en frôla une et le vit fermer les yeux, serrer la mâchoire. Elle paniqua, que pouvait elle bien faire ?

« Lucifer… » Le seul mot qu'elle arrivait étonnamment à prononcer.

Elle paniqua…

* * *

Il l'observa, ses grands yeux, sa bouche ouverte, la peur dans sur son visage. Elle était inquiète, elle ne le haïssait pas totalement… Ne le craignait pas à cet instant…

Il se sentait défaillir et savait que la seule manière d'aller mieux était de la faire partir, c'était impossible… Il n'avait pas la force de lui expliquer, de tout lui faire comprendre… il attrapa sa main et elle la serra, il l'entendit lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, les larmes tombait à nouveau dans ce bleu, il détestait cela.

Il sentit sa main sur sa joue, si fraiche, si douce... La douleur s'effaçait un peu, il lui sourit, comme il pu et ça ne la rassura pas.

Il sera alors sa main et ferma les yeux, priant la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider, sans savoir s'il allait seulement l'entendre, il l'entend elle, l'appeler, elle pensait surement qu'il abandonnait, non, jamais… Pas temps qu'elle était là.

Il appela, silencieusement, de tout son être, et pu relâcher tous ses muscles quand il entendit le grand battement d'ailes derrière lui… Amenadiel, son frère, il n'était pas parti… il sentit aussi Chloé s'éloigner brutalement.

* * *

Elle le vit, son visage familier si doux, sa tunique étrange, ses grandes ailes noires, Amenadiel, évidement, si Lucifer était le diable, il ne pouvait être qu'un ange… Elle sentit défaillir, elle recula autant qu'elle pu, à terre sur ses 4 pattes, ne les quittant pas des yeux, elle entendit à peine Amenadiel prononcer son prénom, elle n'était plus avec eux.

Elle observa ses yeux désolés se détourner, vers l'homme à terre, l'homme trop calme, si différent et pourtant c'était son Lucifer. Elle observa l'ange le soulever sans mal, il la regardait et soupira… Lucifer lui n'était déjà plus éveillé, quelque chose en elle se tordis, la brisa, elle n'était pas là pour lui…

Elle observa, émerveillée, Amenadiel s'élever dans les airs, un sans abris plus loin les observait, qu'allait-il devenir ? Elle s'en fichait à cet instant, elle les observa disparaitre rapidement dans l'air, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là, comme si cela n'avait jamais existé…

* * *

Des avis ? la suite est déjà en court, ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien écrit, mais cette série m'a rendu accro immédiatement ^^, et je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre la suite.


	2. Desperate

Bonjour !

Alors j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire la suite, à la réécrire en fait. J'avais dit dans un commentaire que l'histoire etait toute faite, mais finalement elle ne me plaisait pas, et j'ai attendu un idée plus sympathique, qui m'est venu, un peu tard...

alors voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ca boost un peu ! ^^

* * *

Amenadiel atterrit avec légèreté sur le balcon du lux, serrant doucement son frère, sa croix, celui qu'il pensait devoir protéger, celui qui aurait dû lui rendre ses ailes. Rien n'avait jamais été claire, aucune mission, aucun devoir, tout venait d'eux, ils étaient la source de leurs tourments. Leur esprit avait été façonné par le divin, manipulé et finalement laissé à l'abandon dans ce monde.

Il savait maintenant, la seule chose qui comptait était d'être bon, d'être en accord avec soi-même, être là pour Lucifer, pour Charlotte et pour tous ses nouveaux amis.

Il avança doucement dans le loft, veillant au corps mou dans ses bras, aux grandes ailes pendantes, grattant le sol, laissant parfois entendre des craquement terribles, blessées à l'image de toutes leurs croyances.

Il déposa son frère sur le lit, soupirant en observant le désordre qu'il était. Ses ailes n'avaient plus rien de leur splendeur...

Lucifer ne mit pas longtemps à bouger, ça ne le surpris pas, pas après l'avoir éloigné de Chloé. Il fronça les sourcils en l'entendant gémir, faiblement, si vulnérable… Depuis quand le diable pouvait paraitre si faible ? Non faible n'était pas le mot, il était devenu terriblement humain, quelque chose qui le dérangeait au départ, le déroutait, mais maintenant il en était de même pour lui, et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait perdre ce nouveau savoir, cette bénédiction.

Il ferma les yeux et s'approcha du bar, jugeant qu'il était peut-être temps de savourer ce nectar que son frère chérissait temps. Fatigué, de cette longue journée, fatigué de cette nouvelle compréhension, troublé de son retour chez lui, de cet accueil tourmenté…

Il avait rejoint la ville d'argent, cette splendeur qui lui avait tant manquée. Il avait savouré les retrouvailles avec certains frères, dans la mesure où ceux-ci ne s'étaient jamais inquiétés, n'avait pas bougé, contrairement à Lucifer. Il avait apprécié le bonheur qu'on ressentait dans cet endroit, mais un manque, certain, ne l'avait jamais quitté. Et puis il avait entendu sa prière, resignée, faible et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

« Ah, le frère prodigue est de retour ! »

Lucifer avait craché ces mots, plein de rancœur, dirigé vers il ne savait trop qui… maintenant debout, titubant, les yeux brillants, scintillant de rouge… il ne comprenait pas.

« Alors ai-je enfin satisfait notre père ? » un son guttural sortit de sa bouche, suivit d'un rire glaçant, un rire désespéré, alors que son visage brulait encore. « Vos petites retrouvailles ont elle été agréables ? » Ses mots étaient vils, amers.

Amenadiel ne comprit pas, cette lueur rouge dans ses yeux, elle avait disparu doucement, avec le temps, avec sa culpabilité, que sa haine conter lui-même et conte leur père, il l'avait compris maintenant, comme quand ses ailes étaient réapparues juste après la mort de charlotte. « Lucifer, ton visage ? »

« Oui ! il est de retour, dans toute sa splendeur ! Parce que rien n'a changé Amenadiel ! Tu avais raison, totalement raison, il n'y est pas totalement pour quelques chose le vieux. » Il ricana ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer un regard au plafond.

« Regarde-toi avec tes belles ailes, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?! Encore un peu et je pourrais me plaire à penser à retourner… »

Il se coupa frissonnant, luttant pour ne pas penser à cela, et ne pas tomber en même temps.

« Luci, que s'est-il passé ? »

Lucifer le regarda, un regard suppliant, rouge d'autre chose que le feu. Il le fixa intensément, cherchant ses mots tout en se laissant doucement glisser sur ses genoux.

« Les pécheurs doivent être punit, les meurtriers doivent… » il vit ses lèvres trembler, et les derniers mots ne sortirent jamais.

Amenadiel observa ses ailes, observa le rouge grignotant timidement sur son visage, rongeant a moitié la peau fraiche qu'il s'était habituer à voir ces derniers mois. Il s'approcha doucement et se pencha pour saisir l'épaule de son frère.

« Lucifer, je te connais maintenant, tu ne mérites pas d'être puni, tu as toujours été bon, et… »

Le regard de Lucifer se transforma en quelques chose de douloureux, de froid, le coupant dans ses mots, surpris, déstabilisé. Il recula et le diable essaya de se relever, saisissant le mur de pierre mais trébucha. Amenadiel s'immobilisa rapidement perdu par son comportement.

Il essaya d'attraper le bras de Lucifer mais celui-ci le repoussa violent. « Non ! ». Les mots avaient été arraché à sa gorge, tranchant, désespérés. La colère repris le dessus, une colère contre le monde, contre leur père, contre lui-même…

L'air dans l'appartement était glacial, le silence régnait, entrecouper par le souffle roque de Lucifer et par quelques gémissements et grognements dues à la douleur qu'il portait sur ses ailes.

« J'ai tué un humain… »

Amenadiel frissonna, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir, de répondre quoi que ce soit.

« Regarde ce qu'il a fait, il a toujours eu raison Amenadiel, je suis un monstre ! Je l'étais déjà avant ce visage et il ne me test pas, il l'a compris depuis longtemps, il m'a simplement banni » En disant ça il s'était levé, rapidement, difficilement, saisissant le col de la blouse de son frère pour le plaquer violement contre le mur, laissant briller ses yeux rouges, et laissant la peau rouge, le cuir brulé, prendre totalement possession de son visage. Juste qu'a maintenant il avait pu croire que son père portait un intérêt pour lui, mauvais, néfaste, mais un intérêt quelconque, maintenant dans sa tête il n'y avait rien, il n'était pas aimé, pas regretté.

« Regarde ! Toi, son fils préféré » il rugissait, laissant cependant sonner une note de désespoir dans ses mots. « Regarde ! Je suis celui qu'il avait décrit, je l'ai déçu car je n'ai jamais été autre chose que le diable, que ce monstre qu'on a toujours jugé coupable ! »

Amenadiel resta sans voix, et quand il essaya d'attraper l'épaule de son frère, la seule réponse fut de se retrouver à terre quelques mètres plus loin. Il ne répondrait pas, ne lui donnera pas raison.

« Luci, ce n'est pas… »

« Tais-toi ! je l'ai affronté, je l'ai trahi, et j'ai froidement planté cette lame dans le cœur de Pierce ! »

Il l'observa se débattre, l'observa frapper le mur, laissant voler les éclats et la poussière… Il l'observa faiblir, le visage doux de son frère réapparaissant, les yeux terrifiés, et abattus reprenant le dessus.

Il comprenait doucement, comprenait la colère mais pas ces autres sentiments. Cain n'était pas…

« Cain n'était pas humain ! Cain était un meurtrier ! »

Lucifer secoua la tête, saisissant la bouteille que son frère avait convoité un peu plus tôt.

« Et Uriel alors ? » Ses mots était plus doux, plus désespéré, rongeant doucement son âme, brulants…

« Lucifer » Amenadiel secoua la tête, ressentant la douleur de ce terrible souvenir, cette douleur qui se mélangeait à celle de la perte fraiche de Charlotte. « Je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix, ce fait est totalement la faute de notre père… »

IL le vit secoué la tête, perdu dans son propre dilemme, perdu dans ses doutes et sa douleur.

« Mon visage est revenu parce que ça a toujours été sa place, je n'ai jamais été l'ange de mon père, Samael est mort, il n'a jamais existé, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu croire que tout ça allait changer, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu croire qu'elle… »

Ses mots furent étouffés par un unique sanglot. Il se laissa tomber dans un de ses fauteuils, écoutant Amenadiel approcher doucement.

« Tu n'a pas a t'infligé ça… Ce qu'a fait père… tu ne l'as jamais mérité Lucifer, cette connaissance que tu voulais, cette volonté de liberté, elle coule dans les veines de chacun de ses être, chacun de ces humains, chacun de nos amis… »

Il laissa un rire s'échapper avant de renifler fortement. Se moquait il de lui ?

« Elle m'a vu Amenadiel, elle m'a vu prêt de son corps, elle a vu mon visage, je pense même qu'elle m'a entendu alors que je savourais enfin cette fin. »

Il avala une longue gorgé de scotch, avant de laisser sa tête tomber en arrière.

« Chloé ? »

Lucifer frissonna, évidement…

« Elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas le diable, pas pour elle, mais je l'avais prévenu… Elle avait peur, tellement peur quand… Elle avait dit qu'elle ne me fuirait pas… Et pourtant ça ne change rien, elle a compris… »

Il frappa ses mains sur ses yeux, appuyant pour tenter d'effacer l'image du lieutenant, terrifié, courant loin de lui… il avait vu les larmes briller sur le bord de ses paupières, il avait vu la douleur soudaine, si violente qu'il n'avait pas pu la cacher. Tout venait de là, et vu l'état de Chloé, il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier à cet instant.

« Tu l'as vu ? »

Amenadiel fronça les sourcils et il vit Lucifer le fixer, observer sa réaction.

« Notre cher père ? n'était-il pas satisfait ? Son cher fils déchu, gâchant à nouveau tout ce qu'il avait ? »

Il n'y avait rien à dire, Lucifer n'écoutait pas, n'écouterai rien. Il s'assit a coté de lui en soupirant. IL ne l'avait pas vu, il ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait plus depuis longtemps, il avait appris des choses, d'autres secret terribles liés à son frère, des choses qui pourrait peut-être l'aider à penser à autre chose pour le moment…

« Lucifer… je suis sûre que tout ira bien, j'ai vu de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Chloé quand tu m'as appelé. Elle était troublée mais elle était à tes cotés »

Il sentit son frère se tendre, surement ne se souvenait-il plus de ce moment.

« Mais il faut que je te parle d'autre chose, quelque chose que j'ai compris quand je suis retourné là-haut… »

IL avait son attention, son regard fatigué était posé sur lui, le fixant, attendant sa distraction…

« Azazel. »

« Encore un autre de mes échecs… » IL l'avait coupé amèrement se levant, incapable de rester sur place.

« Les histoires qu'on nous a raconté son fausse Lucifer… »

Lucifer se retourna violement, un sourire mauvais sur son visage. « Ça m'étonnerai, on me la bien fait comprendre quand je suis tombé en enfer, elle a été réduite au néant pour m'avoir suivi, elle a été détruite, puni à l'oubli ! Pour que je n'oublie pas ! Cet idiot ne mentirait pas… »

« Je pensais pareil Luci, mais elle n'a pas été réduite à l'oubli, on l'a forcé à l'oubli. »

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, fixant son frère, sa respiration coupée, attendant une suite plus claire. Ses mains tremblaient, sa petite sœur, plus proche qu'aucun autre, plus proche que son connard de frère jumeaux, plus proche que ce crétin d'Amenadiel. Elle l'avait suivi dans sa rébellion, était allée même plus loin qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et elle avait été effacé de leur histoire, effacée de ce monde

IL se souvenait de son visage ruisselant de larmes alors que Michael le tenait, poids mort dans sa colère, prêt à le bannir, à le laisser bruler en enfer, il se souvint de son cri de protestation alors qu'elle suivait leur père pour tenter de le sauver, ses longs cheveux argentés planant dans la brise, douce image qui l'avait captivé, envouté dans sa volonté de ne plus les entendre. Sa silhouette s'éloignant désespérément était la dernière chose qu'il avait aperçu avant de quitter la lumière, d'entendre le souffle dure de son frère, alors qu'il le jetait dans les flammes de l'enfer, le laissant dans la douleur et dans le noir.

Oh elle n'était pas la plus sage d'entre eux, au contraire, lui n'avait voulu que la liberté le plaisir, elle avait apporté à l'humanité le gout de la débauche comme l'aurais dit son père. Elle aimait la beauté, innocente, les choses brillantes, les étoiles qu'il avait, en parti, créées pour elle. Elle aimait se sentir désirée, belle, bercée par une joie de vivre qui les avait toujours surpassés.

Le premier de ses frères à lui rendre visite en enfer, après de longues années, après la douleur, après le désespoir, lui avait expliqué fièrement, qu'elle avait essayé de se battre contre père, de toute sa puissance, bien plus forte qu'aucun d'entre eux. Elle avait été sa dernière création, bien trop ambitieuse, bien trop audacieuse, trop dangereuse.

Elle aurait pu lui faire du mal, peut-être même le détruire mais elle n'était pas arrivée à ses fins, et il l'avait envoyé périr dans le néant, laissant une déesse amputée de 2 enfants, privant ce monde de sa parfaite lumière. Il n'avait jamais pu le croire, malgré sa colère elle était bien trop bonne pour tenter de blesser leur père, et puis si elle avait tenté quelque chose, ça aurait certainement été bien plus douloureux…

Il s'en était voulu, rongé par le souvenir se son sourire incessant, de cette innocence alors qu'elle n'espérait qu'une chose, la même que lui, leur libre arbitre… Son visage de monstre était alors né de ses brulures et de ses regrets, et puis doucement, il avait accepté…

« Lucifer ! »

Amenadiel le ramenait à lui, le sortant de sa torpeur. « Elle est ici sur terre, elle à tout oublié, là est sa punition, elle aire depuis des années, sans savoir pourquoi, comment, sans savoir qui elle est... Et je pense que si elle pouvait se pardonner, comme moi et comme toi, tout cela disparaitra… »

Il resta là, la bouche, ouverte, le cœur encore brulant, le visage de Chloé s'entrechoquant avec celui de sa sœur qu'il avait cru disparue depuis si longtemps. Il resta la, laissant doucement ses ailes guérir, alors que son cœur sombrait dans un flot de douleur et de colère…

* * *

 _Dans le Livre d'Hénoch, écrit pseudépigraphique de l'Ancien Testament Azazel est le dixième des anges déchus :_

 _« Azazel apprit aux hommes à fabriquer des épées, des armes, des boucliers, des cuirasses. Choses enseignées par les anges. Il leur montra les métaux et la manière de les travailler, ainsi que les bracelets, les parures, l'antimoine, le fard des paupières, toutes les sortes de pierres précieuses et les teintures. Il en résulta une grande impiété. Les hommes se débauchèrent, s'égarèrent et se perdirent dans toutes les voies_ _8_ _. »_

 _« Tu vois tout ce qu'a fait Azazel : c'est lui qui a enseigné tous les forfaits commis sur la terre et qui a révélé les mystères éternels gardés dans le ciel, et les hommes mettent en pratique ce qu'ils ont appris_ _9_ _. »_

 _« Il dit à Raphaël : "Enchaîne Azazel par les pieds et par les mains, jette-le dans les ténèbres, ouvre le désert qui est à Dadouël et jette-le dedans. Mets sur lui des pierres rugueuses, et aigües, enveloppe-le de ténèbres, et qu'il demeure là à perpétuité. Recouvre son visage, et qu'il ne voie pas la lumière_ _10_ _." »_

 _« La terre entière a été dévastée par les œuvres apprises d'Azazel : impute à celui-ci tous les péchés_ _11_ _. »_


End file.
